digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Chance Encounter
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 19, 2000 (En:) February 24, 2001 |continuity= }} A school trip to Kyoto turns upside down for Yolei when images of BlackWarGreymon start appearing throughout the city, accompanied by a number of other disgruntled Digimon. Synopsis Yolei goes to Kyoto, for a class field trip. There she runs into Sora's dad and Joe's brother, Jim, who are studying Digimon. According to them, Kyoto is the closest to the Digi-World they can get and that Kyoto is deeply connected with other worlds. But then Yolei notices Black Wargreymon in the Real World with some minions! She defeats Musyamon and Apemon before they suddenly return to the Digi-World! She also finds out Digimon away from their partners in the Real World get weaker. Featured characters '' (9) *''Mimi Tachikawa'' (9) *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (15) *Kari Kamiya (15) *''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya'' (21) *''Sora Takenouchi'' (21) *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida'' (21) *''Joe Kido'' (21) *Shuu Kido (41) *Haruhiko Takenouchi (43) *''Shin Kido'' (45) *''Satoe Tachikawa'' (45) *''Keisuke Tachikawa'' (45) *''Yuuko Kamiya'' (45) *''Masami Izumi'' (45) *''Susumu Kamiya'' (45) *''Kae Izumi'' (45) *''Toshiko Takenouchi'' (45) *''Hiroaki Ishida'' (45) *''Nancy Takaishi'' (45) |c3= * (4) * (4) *'' '' (21) |c4= * (9) * (9) * (9) *'' '' (15) *'' '' (15) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (21) * (38) |c5= * (15) *'' '' (20) *Apemon' (37) * (39) * (40) * (42) *Meramon'' (55) *'Musyamon' (55) *'' '' (57) |c6= * (32) * (32) * (44) *'' '' (58) |c7= * (31) |c8= * (34) * (35) * (35) * (59) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable silhouetted Digimon'' }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "If my calculations are correct, it's all your fault... The others needed D-3s in order to compete with you, so their subconscious minds must have somehow willed their digivices to chance, although I'm not sure Davis has a subconscious mind." :—'Izzy' theorizes about the existence of the D-3s. "Huh? Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" :—'Yolei', reacting to seeing BlackWarGreymon appear in Kyoto. Ken: "All right, Yolei, the rest is up to you now." Yolei: "What are you talking about?! Come back!" :—Yolei's not too happy about Ken seemingly abandoning her. "When everything happened three years ago, I was right in the middle of the battle. Actually, my brother Joe was a little more involved. I was sort of helping out from the sidelines. It's not that I couldn't help them fight, it's just that I wanted to give the kid a chance to learn on his own." :—'Jim' has an interesting take on the events of Digimon Adventure. Other notes and Terry are in the same class as Yolei despite the fact that they were Mimi's classmates in 1999, and therefore should be in the 7th grade, as the doesn't allow one to repeat grades under normal circumstances. |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *This episode shows clips from the Digimon Adventure episode The Fate of Two Worlds, including one of Sora and Biyomon, and a few showing people from around the world. *This episode shows a clip from the episode The Samurai of Sincerity, featuring Betamon's digivolution to the Champion level. *This episode shows a clip from the Digimon Adventure episode The Prisoner of the Pyramid, featuring Izzy's explanation of the Digital World to the original DigiDestined. *While in Kyoto, Yolei can see Digimon but other people can't, likely a reference to the episode Home Away From Home. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *This episode sees Yolei in . *The car Joe's brother is driving is a . *Izzy and Ken, while discussing issues concerning the human subconscious, cite fictional books and authors such as Singvold's "Theory of Ultimate Brain Power" (on which Ken had taught a class), Tissaro's "Strengthening Your Mind", and Korsky's "My Buddy, My Brain". |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Yolei announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the first episode to see a Digimon armor digivolve in the human world, as well as the first time a Digimon transitions through multiple forms while degenerating. }} de:Yoleis Schulausflug